


Fluffy Army

by SuzukiChiyeko



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Male Homosexuality, POV First Person, Sexual Humor, Smut, Teddy Bears, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzukiChiyeko/pseuds/SuzukiChiyeko
Summary: For a long time, Akihiko has been surrounded by teddy bears he has collected from all over the world. They just sit in his penthouse quietly, but what if every Suzuki-san in his penthouse was actually alive? Let this silly crackfic show you what the life of our favorite BL author looks like through the eyes of Junjou Romantica's beloved mascot.《Originally written in 2012》





	1. My New Master

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading this, let me warn you: there are a **lot** of things in this fanfic that don't make any sense at all. You can probably already guess from the fact that this is about stuffed animals coming to life, but just don't think about it too much. It'll most likely ruin the story if you try to figure out how everything works. Just roll with it.
> 
> This story is not rated because it is mostly T-rated, but there are one or two mature/adult scenes in here.

How much longer do I have to stay here, I wonder. It’s been… five years? I can’t even remember when they first placed me onto this shelf, along with my family, but it’s been way too long. Every day, people walk by, parents with small kids who stare up at me with those large longing eyes. Still, none of them ever buy me… and I don’t think that it’ll ever happen.

“Stop being so whiny!” my brother says to me, “At least we’re here together!” Stuffed animals like us can communicate with each other by reading thoughts. Despite his attempts to cheer me up, it doesn’t make me feel any better. Why the hell are we even made if no one wants us? Aren’t we all just trash?

The sunlight blinds me, as I sit right next to the entrance along with countless other stuffed animals. There are pandas, rabbits, turtles and dogs, but they never talk to me or my family. It appears that we’re just not interesting enough. I sigh again, or at least think of sighing because my mouth is sewn shut.

“It’s pretty crowded today, isn’t it?” another fellow teddy bear says, but I pay no mind to it. Another family passes our shelf and a small girl looks at me with bright brown eyes. I’ve always wondered why we can’t have colored eyes. The girl tugs her mother’s sleeve and points at me.

“Mommy, can I have that one _please_?” she begs, her eyes sparkling in excitement.

Her mother studies me for a moment, but then shakes her head. “That one’s way too big, Emily,” she says, “There’s no way it will fit in your room. Why don’t you pick a smaller one instead?” she suggests. Her daughter pouts and I smile mentally at the cuteness. Children are simply adorable; they’re always so energetic and they love hugging teddy bears. Hugs makes us happy; it gives us the feeling that we’re loved and treasured.

Brown eyes browse our shelf for a while and then the girl finally points at my little brother sitting on my left and her mother reaches out to grab the lucky bastard.

“Have fun with your new family,” the rest of us say and we watch him leave. It’s good to know that at least someone still likes us.

Humans are pretty weird. They can stare at something for hours, completely captivated, and then just walk off without sparing it one last glance. Sometimes I simply don’t understand them, but then again I can’t read their thoughts and they can’t read mine.

A tall man enters the shop and instantly walks over to us. He has shiny silver hair and amethyst eyes, a very rare and special color. He studies me thoroughly as I study him. There are no children with him, which confuses me. Why would an adult be interested in stuffed animals?

Suddenly, two large cold hands grab me and I’m lifted off the shelf. The man carries me with him, holding me in his left hand as he makes his way to the cash desk. I’m confused; is this guy going to buy me? A full-grown man wants _me_? He puts me down and greets the cashier.

“Good day,” he says, his voice deep, “I would like to buy this.”

I can see how the other man raises his eyebrow, but then scans my price tag. “That’ll be £22.99,” he says, still having that same dude-are-you-serious look on his face.

The silver haired man doesn’t seem to notice, or he simply ignores it, and gives the cashier the money, earning a receipt in return. He smiles politely and takes me under one arm before walking out of the shop. This man, my new master, has strong arms. He really doesn’t look like the type of guy to like teddy bears.

A sound of ringing causes my master to stop in his tracks. He takes a small device out of his pocket – it’s a cell phone; I’ve seen many humans with one.

“Aikawa? Yes, the autograph session is already over. I’m heading for the airport now.” I can faintly hear a feminine voice. It’s probably his girlfriend, or someone he works with. “That’s okay, bye.” Master puts the phone back into his pocket and starts walking again. “Let’s go home,” he says, looking at me. This guy really confuses me; he acts like I’m a living creature that can understand him. Well, basically I am, but he’s not supposed to know that.

The man speeds up and I can see a large building come into sight. He hurries his way inside and walks through a corridor. A man with brown hair greets him. He’s wearing a uniform of some sort.

“Good day mister Usami, have you enjoyed your stay here in England?” So my master’s name is Usami... It doesn’t sound like an English name.

We are led into an oddly shaped… thing. I have no idea what it is, but it has the shape of a bird. My owner puts me down and then sits down next to me. There’s no one else in this area, just the two of us.

“Oh, we should fasten our seatbelts,” he says as and he pulls a red belt around his waist. Surprisingly, he does the same for me, and it makes me really happy. My new master treats me with respect and cares about my well-being, even though he doesn’t even know that I can see and hear everything he does and says to me. I really like this man.

After a while of waiting, a male voice announces that ‘the plane is about to take off’ – apparently this ‘thing’ we’re seated in is called a plane – and I can feel that we’re moving forward. Then, all of a sudden, a force pushes me back into my seat and I start to feel dizzy. I don’t like how it feels, but fortunately the weird feeling goes away after a while.

“It’s going to be a long flight,” my master says, sighing loudly. Although it’s impossible for me to close my eyes, I can sleep and dream like any other living being. I decide to relax and let the dreams take over me.

When I finally wake up from my slumber, I notice that we’re no longer at the plane, but in a very large house. My master is sitting on the couch next to me, playing with my blue ribbon.

“I should give you a name,” he says in a different language with a smile on his face. His smile is special; real and pure. “Let’s see… what’s the most common surname in Japan? Ah, I think it’s Suzuki, so I’ll call you Suzuki-san.” Well, I guess that means that I’m in Japan now. I’m very far away from home now, but that doesn’t matter. This is my new home and starting today I will be known as ‘Suzuki-san’.

Who would’ve thought that an adult would become my new owner? I guess miracles do happen after all.


	2. One Happy Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I didn't edit this story, so it's all my old writing from back in 2012. You might notice some differences when comparing this to the stories I wrote in 2014-2016.
> 
> I believe it was mentioned in the manga that the first Suzuki-san was made by Akihiko's nanny back in England, but I'm not sure. Besides, I don't think that part of the manga was already out in 2012.

Master is lying next to me, sleeping soundly and peacefully. He looks very different when he’s asleep; much kinder and cuter. A soft snore escapes him and I smile mentally. The peace however is soon disturbed by a high and loud sound and I can hear my owner groan in annoyance.

“Damn it, what time is it?” he says in a grumpy voice, then glances at - what I believe is called – an alarm clock. He sighs vocally before throwing the blanket off. “They’re early,” he mutters, slowly getting out of bed with the liveliness of a zombie. Apparently he isn’t much of a morning person.

A strong arm wraps around me and I’m soon lifted out of bed. Master doesn’t look too pleased, but he still makes his way down the stairs. In the living room, he drops me onto one of the pink plush couches before he walks over to the door. When it opens, I can see a rather tall man with brown hair, but he’s not as tall as master.

“Good day,” the man says in a friendly voice, “I’m here to deliver some packages.” For some reason, I can feel that master is smiling, although I can’t see it because his back faces me.

“Ah yes, thank you for coming. I’ll help you bring everything to the right room.” Master sounds a lot kinder than before. It appears that his bad temper has disappeared entirely. It makes me wonder what is in those packages. What could possibly make master so happy?

I watch as the delivery person and master walk out and about a minute later they return with more men and lots of big boxes. It must be a pain in the ass to have to bring all those packages up here; they have to get to the top floor of this building. In a slow and even pace, they all climb the stairs and drop the boxes in a room that I haven’t even noticed before. This place is so enormous that I haven’t seen all of it yet. It’s not like I can go explore all by myself, because I can’t move. It would be nice to be able to walk, though it will never happen.

The men keep walking in and out of the condo, coming back with boxes that are all exactly the same size. I think that master bought something in very large quantities, but what could it be?

“All right, we’ve got everything,” one of the men says and he looks to my owner, “Good day, Usami-san.”

“Thank you,” master replies, “And a good day to you too.” He sees the men out and closes the door behind them before walking over to me. “Well, guess I should start opening those packages.” He lifts me up and takes me with him to the mysterious room. The door opens, revealing a spacious room with lots of open cabinets. The walls are a light pinkish color and there’s only one large window in the entire room, but somehow it’s well illuminated by the sunlight. Countless packages are scattered around and master gets on his knees to open the one in front of him. He puts me down next to him and then uses a pointy object – a pocket knife – to open the box.

If it were possible, my eyes would widen this very moment at the sight of what is in that cardboard box; teddy bears. They are a lot smaller than me, but I can recognize them as my family members. Happiness dwells up inside me as my little brothers and sisters are slowly lifted out of the package and onto the shelves. My master ordered them and had them fly over all the way from England to Japan – which I know is a great distance.

“It’s good to see you again,” one of my sisters says to me and I can feel her imaginary smile. Master carefully opens another box and gently gives every stuffed animal a place in the cabinets. Everyone is chatting and the room soon becomes too noisy, even for me.

“Guys, please just be quiet for a minute,” I say, but it doesn’t seem to work; everyone just keeps talking and studying their new home.

“This place is pretty big! I always thought that people lived in smaller houses.”

“Forget about that,” another one says, “Why did this guy buy us anyway? He’s clearly an adult!”

I giggle mentally. It’s obvious that they’re all just as dumbfounded as I was on the first day. “Master seems to like teddy bears, so I think that’s why he’s bought all of us,” I reply, my black eyes focusing on the man, who’s now standing next to me. He stares right back at me with a somewhat sad smile on his face.

“There you go Suzuki-san,” he says in his usual low voice, “You have a big happy family living here with you now.”

“Wait, does he know that we’re alive?” another Suzuki asks, obviously confused by the fact that master talks to me.

“I don’t think he does. Maybe he talks to me because he feels lonely.” At the thought of this, sadness strikes my heart. I think that my owner lives here all by himself, with no one to care for him and no one to talk to. It must be hard for him to be so isolated from the rest of the world. Perhaps he just needs to find another person that can start living with him.

Master turns around and walks out of the room, leaving me on the floor. He mutters something about buying some new stuff and I can hear the sound of a door locking – or at least that’s what I think. I look back at my brothers and sisters who have filled nearly all of the shelves and they all gaze back upon me.

“He’s weird,” a brother of mine states and I try to glare at him.

“Don’t judge him, he’s a very nice and kind person and he will treat us well.”

“His name is Usami, right? Does that mean that we are no longer in England?”

Well, I guess that my brother’s not completely stupid after all. “Yes, we’re in Japan now,” I reply, “I’m really glad that he’s brought us together again. Now we all live in the same house and we won’t have to miss each other anymore.” Most of my brothers and sisters agree with me, except for that one mister independent, who keeps on denying that he cares about his family.

“I didn’t miss you,” he says and I mentally roll my eyes, muttering a ‘sure’ in return. Sheesh, he’s such a small teddy bear yet he acts like he’s king or something. I smile as the others scold him. It’s nice to be reunited again, even if it means that the house will become a lot noisier. Wait, does this mean that I won’t be able to sleep in master’s bed anymore? The thought saddens me a little.

My brothers and sisters talk some more and I listen to them, but then the room falls silent as we all hear the sound of a door opening. Master is back home again. The sound of footsteps becomes louder and very soon the door to the new bear room opens. He stands there in the doorway, colored pieces of cloth in his large hands. Slowly, he walks over to me and starts undoing my ribbon. Everyone watches him in utter confusion.

“What is he doing?” one of my sisters asks, but no one can answer her. Once he starts wrapping a new piece of cloth around my neck, I realize that he’s changing my ribbon. Oh, how I wish I could thank him for being so thoughtful, but unfortunately I can’t speak to him.

“I bought you tons of new ribbons, so you won’t have to wear the same one all the time,” master says while staring at me. He still has that gentle sad look on his face and it makes me want to wrap my fluffy arms around him to comfort him. He should know that he’s not alone.

My family is obviously jealous of me, as I can hear them complain about the fact that only I have multiple ribbons to wear. It is only fair, because I’m master’s very first teddy bear. I am _the_ original Suzuki-san and that will never change.

Master Usami stares at me for a few more seconds before he lifts me up. He leaves the bear room and I bid my family goodbye. Hopefully my owner will take me to this room every once in a while so I can talk to my family some more. No, wait… It isn’t just _my_ family; it’s also master’s family. We are all with him, living together as one happy family.


	3. Hello, Stranger

I’ve been living with master for almost six months now and I’ve discovered that he’s an extremely lazy person. He sleeps in, he never finishes his work on time and he rarely cleans his apartment. The only time when he actually chooses to clean up is when a friend of him visits. It’s a man with raven hair, brown eyes and glasses. His name is Takahiro and he and master seem to be very close. About two weeks ago, that Takahiro guy came over to ask master a favor.

* * *

I watch as master sat down next to me, eyeing his friend with a rather strange look in his eyes. I am not sure why, but master seems extremely happy with Takahiro sitting across. He stares at him with emotions in his eyes that I can’t quite lay my paw on.

“So, Usagi,” Takahiro speaks in a soft voice, “I was wondering if you could do me a favor.” The man is blushing a little, probably thinking of how he is supposed to ask his friend. I study him curiously. This man is very different from master, yet they are still friends. It is very confusing, but at least it makes me happy to know that master has someone who cares about him.

“Of course,” master replies in a kind voice, “What do you need?”

“Well, Misaki isn’t doing too well in school. He has rather poor grades and his exams are coming up soon. I was hoping that you could tutor him for a while.” I mentally tilt my head. Misaki… that somehow sounds more like a girls name to me. Who in the world would give his son a girls name?

Master smiles gently. “I really wouldn’t mind tutoring him, but why me?”

“Because you’re so smart, Usagi! Remember how you scored full marks in high school? You’re like the smartest person I’ve ever met!” Wow, sounds like master is a very impressive person. I wonder what he was like was he was still in school. Maybe he’ll tell me some more about it someday.

I watch as master furrows his brows for a second, but then finally looks back up at his friend. “All right, I’ll do it, but in return, I want you to make me pork soup.” I blink in surprise. Pork soup? Why does master want food in return?

Takahiro jumps up from his seat, his eyes sparkling. “Thank you so much Usagi! I’ll tell Misaki the good news.” He walked over to the front door, then glanced back. “You should come over tomorrow, okay?”

“I will,” master replies, that unusually happy smile still plastered on his face. Why is he in such a good mood? “Bye Takahiro,” he says, waving as the raven haired man leaves. When the man is completely out of sight, he sits back next to me and I can hear him sigh heavily. His smile is suddenly gone, replaced with a look of sadness. I wonder what’s wrong with him.

“He’ll never find out,” my owner says in a soft, quivering voice. Is he… going to cry? I’ve never seen master cry before, so it must mean that he’s really suffering. The questions keep popping up inside my head. Then a thought hits me. Could it be that master is in love with his friend? I’ve never been in love, but it’s not hard to imagine what it feels like to be rejected like that. A feeling of emptiness enters me. Master must be heartbroken.

If I could cry, then I swear that the tears would be falling from my eyes by now.

* * *

Shit, why am I such a weakling, getting all swept away like that? Just thinking about master being unhappy makes my heart ache – not that I really have one though. Well, either way, this Misaki boy that Takahiro was talking about is now with me and master, currently being tutored again. He isn’t very clever, but he stills talks to master like he knows everything. Actually, I think that he’s being rather rude towards my owner, but that’s not entirely his fault. Besides, master isn’t very nice to him either. They don’t seem to get along…

“What the hell?!” Misaki yells and I look at him, “You apologized to me yesterday and you’re still acting like a jerk!” He’s glaring at my master with his large green eyes. For some reason, I can’t help but think that he’s pretty cute for a guy. He is a lot shorter than master and he has chocolate brown shoulder-length hair and those big round eyes.

Then again, his behavior isn’t cute at all…

Master Usami just glares back at the boy. “It’s because you keep making the same stupid mistakes over and over again,” he says, his voice laced with irritation. Uh-oh, I think that they really don’t like each other.

I sigh mentally. Where did it all go wrong? I think it all started when Misaki came over for the very first time. He just barged into master’s bedroom and started shouting at him, saying something about him putting his brother’s name in his novels… or something. It was all very confusing, but it was pretty obvious that the boy was pissed off. He kept ranting until my owner woke up. I can still remember the scary expression on his face as he got out of his bed. 

What happened after that was so vague that I can’t really explain it. All I know is that they argued some more and then master threw Misaki onto the bed and started touching him. For some reason it made me very uncomfortable to watch it, especially because Misaki kept protesting, and as soon as master had finished the boy dashed out of the room again.

“Argh! I can’t do it!” The loud sound of Misaki’s voice pulls me back to reality, “I give up! This is hopeless.” The brunet lays his head on the desk and sighs. I’m surprised when master starts ruffling his hair. It looks like he’s trying to encourage the boy.

“Don’t give up. I’m sure you can do it if you keep trying. We’ve been working on this for a week now and you have already improved. This is not the time to quit, not after all that we’ve accomplished.” For the first time, I can see master smile at Misaki. What the heck? They were fighting just a minute ago and now they’re acting all buddy-buddy. Humans are weird. “I guess I was a bit too harsh again, I’m sorry,” master admits.

Misaki turns his head to look at my owner and I notice the red color on his cheeks. He’s… blushing, why? Is he happy because master said something nice to him for a change?

“You know, you can always ask me a question if there’s something that you don’t understand. I’m only trying to help you.”

“T-thank you, Usagi-san,” Misaki replies, stuttering a little while his face reddens some more. Maybe I was wrong about this kid; he can actually act pretty cute. I hope that he and master will grow to like each other and become friends, but they’ve still got a _long_ way to go.

The two continue the tutoring session, but this time without yelling at one another. Master seems much more supportive, trying to make Misaki understand everything. They both are a lot friendlier and happier than before, which makes me smile inwardly. I always like to see master smile. He has a really nice smile that makes me feel all warm inside.

Finally, after a few hours, Misaki rises from his seat and grabs his bag. He has a contented, proud look on his face. “I’m glad things went well today,” he says, smiling sweetly at my owner.

“So am I. I’ll see you again tomorrow.” Misaki nods and leaves the room, his footsteps echoing through the apartment as he makes his way out. Master just stands there, staring at the door frame with a thoughtful look in his eyes. Something is bothering him.

“What’s wrong with me?” he asked aloud, sighing again as he walks back to the desk and takes a piece of paper in his hand, “Why am I getting all worked up over a brat like him?” He takes off his glasses and puts them on the desk, wrinkling the paper he’s holding. Although he doesn’t seem to understand what’s going on, it’s all clear to me.

_Master, I think you’re falling in love with Misaki._


	4. What Is Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I tried to stick mostly to the canon setting, there is a bit of Takahiro/Akihiko in this chapter from one of Akihiko's BL novels. This is one of the scenes with mature content.

I’m sitting next to master on the pink couch in the living room, one of my brothers sitting across. It makes me very happy that I can talk to someone who actually _can_ understand me. Master is smoking a cigarette and he’s reading a book. His face doesn’t reveal any of his emotions, which makes me curious—what is he reading?

“Sometimes you wish you could just move closer to find out,” my brother says, snickering a little. I can’t argue with that; master always seems so mysterious. I really want to know more about him. “He’s an author, right? I wonder what he writes about…” My brother and I both stare at our owner, who just sits there, not even knowing that we are talking about him right now. I really hope that one day, I can talk to him. It’s just wishful thinking, but who knows…

All of a sudden, I lose my balance and fall to the side. Master stares at me as I’m leaning against his arm and smiles faintly. While I lay here, I’m able to read the words of the book he’s reading. It appears to be some sort of love story… and it’s about two guys. Does that mean that master only likes men? There was a name for people like that, but I can’t remember-

“It’s ‘homosexual’,” brother says. Oh yeah, that’s right! So I guess that means that our owner is a homosexual—not that I mind, of course. I wonder if he’s still in love with Takahiro; he seems to like Misaki a lot as well. Speaking of Misaki, I haven’t seen him here in a while.

My mind’s interrupted by a strange beeping sound and I can see master dig in his pocket. He takes out his cell phone and starts reading something. At lightning speed, he rises from the couch and makes his way out of the apartment. My brother and I stare at him in utter confusion, completely dumbfounded.

“What’s with him?” I can’t answer that, but master seemed to be worried about something. Did something bad happen, perhaps? My little black eyes stare at the book again, which is lying next to me. I read every word on the page thoroughly.

_Akihiko slowly approached the bewildered man and pulled him closer. “It’s okay Takahiro,” he said, his voice sultry and sweet, “I love you.”_

_Takahiro’s eyes widened as he heard this honest confession and he allowed the other to pull him into an embrace. So many indescribably feelings coursed through his body, his heart overflowing with the familiar and unfamiliar emotions. Never before had he thought that he could be in love with another man, but when he looked into those beautiful amethyst eyes he realized that it was true. He was undoubtedly in love with Akihiko, but then again… how could he not be? Akihiko was the most handsome, Godlike person that he had ever met in his life; his body was muscular, strong and flawless, his hair a shining silvery color and his eyes… those eyes had to be the most perfect part of him. They were different shades of violet and lavender, the color soothing yet alluring._

_“I…I love you too, Akihiko,” Takahiro said softly, a little embarrassed by his own words._

For some reason, I am picturing Misaki blushing instead of Takahiro. What does that mean? More importantly, why is master writing love stories about Takahiro and himself? Is he still in love with his friend, even though he knows that it’s completely one-sided?

“One does not choose to fall in love,” my brother lectures me, “You can’t run from the fact that you are in love with someone. Even if that person doesn’t love you back, that might not stop you from loving him.”

Yes, I know that, but then why is master also feeling weird whenever Misaki is around? Can you be in love with two people at the same time?

“I’m not sure if it’s really love or that he’s just attracted to Misaki, but there may be a chance that he’s slowly falling out of love with Takahiro and in love with Misaki. Perhaps he’s rereading his own novels to find out if he still loves Takahiro, or he simply needs some material for a new novel.”

I decide not to pay too much mind to it and continue to read the book.

_“Takahiro, can I… kiss you?”_

_Chocolate brown eyes widened and Takahiro’s face reddened. His heart was pounding violently in his chest, but no matter what he did, he could not stop it from beating so fast. He loved Akihiko, so why was he feeling so uneasy? Was it because he felt weird for being in love with a guy, or was it because Akihiko looked so… amazingly… sexy? That last thought caused Takahiro to blush even harder._

_Akihiko noticed his friend’s unusual behavior and slowly released him. “Are you nervous?”_

_“Well… yeah, but I don’t really know why…” Takahiro replied truthfully, averting his gaze. He knew that if he looked into those mesmerizing lavender orbs, he could only give in. Why did Akihiko have to be so damn irresistible?_

_Very slowly and carefully, Akihiko moved his lips closer to Takahiro’s, until they were only a few inches apart. When his beloved one didn’t pull away, he captured the other’s lips into a loving kiss. He couldn’t help but smile as he realized how long he had waited for this moment. For years, he was forced to hold back, all because Takahiro had a girlfriend. Those times were finally over, giving him the opportunity to convey his feelings for his dear friend._

“Has master really been in love with Takahiro that long?” Again, this is a question that I cannot answer, but since he wrote this it must be true. I wonder if my owner has already confessed to Takahiro, or maybe he’s planning to do so soon. “Well, it’s no use confessing to someone if you aren’t sure if you really love him,” my brother says. I guess that makes sense…

_Takahiro gasped, a little confused when Akihiko’s warm tongue pushed past his lips, but then opened his mouth for him. He groaned softly as that pink organ started to explore the inside of his mouth, running over every corner. Although kissing another man seemed very strange to Takahiro, he really liked how it felt. Akihiko was a very skilled kisser, his tongue tracing all sorts of shapes inside his mouth and gently massaging his own tongue. His mind was clouded by an overwhelming feeling of love and his body became weaker._

“Please don’t tell me that they’re going to have sex.” I look at my brother in confusion—what in the world is sex? I can hear the other sigh and start preparing myself for another lecture. “You know, sex is what humans and some animals… do… in order to reproduce. However, two people of the same gender can have sex as well, even though that sounds weird and is obviously for other reasons.”

“So, how do you know all of this?”

“Well, the person who created me—“ all Suzuki-sans are handmade “—was kind of a sex addict. She just slept with every guy she could get, so that’s why I know this kind of stuff.” Somehow brother doesn’t seem to like talking about this subject, so I guess I should just let it be. Very quickly, I scan the remainder of the two pages, noticing the word ‘sex’ a couple of times. My brother groans in disgust and begs me to stop reading, but I still don’t understand. What’s wrong with sex?

“There’s nothing wrong with it. It’s just not something that people discuss freely, because it can be kind of… personal.”

That still doesn’t explain anything, but I have to admit that I like master’s stories. I hope he will write about Misaki and himself like that someday.

“You’re a pervert!”

Before I can talk back to him, the door to the apartment opens again and master enters the room. He’s smiling faintly, but I can see it very clearly. Although I have no idea what’s going on, I’m very pleased to see my owner so happy.

“I should clean up the guest room before he comes here,” master mutters to himself and he hurries his way up the stairs, the smile still visible on his face. His movements are fast and he seems so full of energy that it makes me all the more curious. Something really good must have happened, because I haven’t seen him so enthusiastic in a while. What could it be? I stare at my brother while we both ponder, him obviously being just as curious and confused as me.

“Hey, could it be that master has decided to let someone live with him?” my brother asks. Then, all of a sudden, I realize what is happening: Misaki is going to live here.


	5. Pretty Green Eyes

It appears that I was right; Misaki is now living with us. He and master seem to get along a lot better than before, but Misaki still yells at him occasionally. Right now, he’s in the kitchen making breakfast for the both of them. Misaki is almost like a woman; he can cook, clean and he does the dishes and the laundry. I think women like that are called ‘housewives’, but I’m not sure. Either way, Misaki fits that role perfectly, despite the fact that he’s a boy.

Master, who has been sitting next to me in the living room, slowly rises from his seat and walks over to the kitchen. He opens one of the cabinets and takes out a mug and turns on a certain machine that makes brown juice… or something…

_“That ‘brown juice’ is called ‘coffee’,”_ my brother teaches me and I sigh mentally, _“Humans drink coffee to get an energy boost so they can get through the day.”_ I guess master needs that, because he often locks himself up in his office to work all night. No wonder he looks like a zombie whenever he’s finished another novel, but fortunately he has his coffee.

When I look at my owner again, however, it doesn’t look like he’s really interested in his coffee. He’s staring at Misaki with a contented look on his face, a look that I could almost translate to ‘I’m so glad you’re in my life.’

_“So corny…”_ brother mutters.

_“Shut up!”_ I reply, _“I’m just happy that master doesn’t seem so sad anymore.”_ Ever since Misaki started living here, his mood has become a lot better and he smiles more frequently. At least he’s not heartbroken because of Takahiro anymore. Maybe he has realized that he is in love with Misaki.

_“Uhm, yeah… They like… had sex two days ago.”_ Wow, is he serious? Does that mean that they’re lovers now? That’s great!

“U-Usagi-san, what are you doing?” Hearing Misaki’s voice causes me to look up at the ‘lovers’, only to see that master has wrapped his arms around Misaki. “Could you let go? I’m trying to cook here.” Master says nothing and just tightens his embrace some more, pulling the boy even closer. His lips latch on to the other’s exposed neck and Misaki mewls softly. “S-seriously, cut it out! This is dangerous.”

“I can’t,” master replies dryly, “I’m out of Misaki.” After those words leave his lips, he pulls the boy away from the stove and drags him towards the couch. Misaki struggles and yells at him, ordering him to put him down, but my owner doesn’t listen to him. While that is one of the things that I like about master, it would be good if he’d listen to Misaki’s wishes every once in a while.

“Oi, let go of me!” Misaki yells, now sitting on master’s lap next to me. I can hear my brother sigh as the boy struggles to break free and my eyes study the couple curiously. The two are facing each other, their upper bodies barely touching as a soft pink color decorates the brunet’s face. Master places a finger on Misaki’s plump lips to silence him and then runs a hand through the rich chocolate brown locks. I have to say that Misaki’s hair looks incredibly soft, but unfortunately I can’t touch it.

They just sit there for a while, just looking into each other’s eyes, both of them wearing a small smile on their faces—although Misaki’s is very, _very_ small. It appears that he doesn’t want to admit that being with master makes him happy, but as soon as said man places his own lips on the boy’s, his eyes flutter shut. They’re kissing, how sweet. Master slowly pulls him closer, one hand on his back while the other is still in his messy hair. Misaki’s trembling hands find their way up to my owner’s broad shoulders, one of them travelling to the back of the man’s strong neck.

Seeing master and Misaki like this makes me realize that the two really love one another. They’re obviously far away, in their own fantasy world, where there’s nothing or no one else. When master pulls back for just a mere second, I notice that their tongues are intertwined, gently playing. It really reminds me of that novel I read about master and Takahiro. I wonder if he’s already writing those novels about himself and Misaki.

“Mmm…” I stare at the couple again as Misaki moans softly into the other’s mouth, followed by master’s chuckle. A large hand travels to Misaki’s cheek and fingertips caress the apple cheek slowly. Feelings of happiness and endearment fill my imaginary heart and I smile inwardly at the two. Master seems so happy, so purely in love that it almost makes me want to cry tears of joy—which I unfortunately can’t.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity of watching, Misaki breaks the kiss and moves backwards, master’s hand still on his back to prevent him from falling. His blush only intensifies as he stares into those dark lavender eyes, obviously enchanted by them. Despite the fact that he’s undoubtedly very pleased, he still tries to hide it.

“I love you, Misaki.” By now, the brunet’s face flushes to a bright red color, one that I can only describe as utterly adorable. Once again, master chuckles before he releases the boy, allowing him to get away. Surprisingly though, Misaki remains their on his lap, an action that confuses me and my brother. Then, for a tiny moment, large green eyes stare at me, and Misaki blinks a few times before getting off.

“Where are you going?” master asks, his voice sounding like a purr. He has this almost predatory look in his eyes, as though he wants to devour Misaki.

In a swift movement, Misaki dashes towards the stairs and goes to the room where the rest of my family is staying. I hear the sound of rustling and master furrows his brows, probably wondering—just like me—what the boy is up to. Our curiosity is stilled as Misaki returns with a polka-dotted piece of cloth in his hand—no, two in fact. I recognize it as the ribbons that master’s bought for me and I can hear my brother hum happily as Misaki walks over to him. He takes off the blue ribbon that my brother is wearing and throws the red and white dotted patch around his neck, tying it into a perfect bow.

_“Misaki is so nice,”_ brother says happily as Misaki walks to my couch. I study the brunet’s face carefully while he changes my ribbon for me. His eyes are large and a lively green color—the exact same color of the leaves during springtime—mixed with countless other shades of verdant. They look beautiful, innocent, sweet—they wear every characteristic that fits his personality. Needless to say, I really like Misaki and I’m glad that he’s living here with us. Although I had my doubts about him at first, he’s actually a very nice and kind person.

“There we go,” Misaki says as he moves back, smiling proudly at himself for changing my plain purple ribbon to a white one with pink dots. My eyes find master, who is staring at the boy with a smirk visible on his face. Perhaps it’s simply because of the age difference, but my owner looks a lot manlier than Misaki.

“You want to change my clothes too?” he asks, his expression somehow… playful? I’ve never seen him look like that whenever he was with Takahiro.

“What…no! You stupid perverted rabbit!” With that, Misaki stomps away from us, his face bright red. He’s obviously embarrassed by what master just said, but I think I can understand why. If I remember correctly, I’ve read that humans wear clothes to cover themselves, because it’s embarrassing to be naked.

_“Yes, humans are weird.”_ Can’t argue with that, but it’s also what makes them fascinating.

“Mi-sa-ki,” master purrs again, that hungry look back in his narrow violet eyes as he stands up straight.

_“Uh-oh... He always makes that face whenever he wants to pounce on Misaki.”_ What does he mean by ‘pounce’?

Almost too fast for me to process, master grabs the boy by his arm and pushes him down onto the couch where my brother is sitting, earning countless protests from his younger lover.

“Wa-wait, get off me!” Misaki yells, trying to push the man away, “The stove’s still on and I have to make breakfast.”

As expected, master does not comply and simply smirks. He locks both of Misaki’s wrists in one hand and showers his face with soft, fluttery kisses. “Breakfast can wait,” he says, his smirk even noticeable in his voice, “I’m still hungry for more Misaki.”

I think that I have just discovered what ‘pounce’ means.


	6. Red Lipstick

“Damn Usagi, wake up!” I’m rudely awakened as Misaki barges into master’s room once again, holding one of author’s books in his hand. “What the hell is this?! You said that it would just be one novel, so why is my name in this one as well?” Wait a minute… is he referring to those BL novels that master writes? Does that mean that master is writing love stories about Misaki and himself?

I can feel something move next to me and I hear an irritated grumble coming from underneath the sheets. Seems like master is awake… The man sits up slowly and looks over his shoulder with a glare, obviously pissed off as usual. You’d think the boy would learn, but apparently he doesn’t.

“What did you say?” master says, his voice dangerously low. Crap, he really _is_ pissed. “I didn’t hear you just now. Could you repeat yourself?” In slow gestures, he crawls out of the bed and walks over to the helpless brunet, who is staring at him with wide eyes.

“Ah, i-it’s nothing.” Misaki is stuttering, which means that he is scared, “Excuse me for disturbing your slumber.” He turns around and is just about to walk out of the room when my owner grabs his arm and throws him onto the bed. I think that I’ve seen something like this before and although I didn’t really want to watch it last time, I just can’t look away.

One of master’s large hands travels up to Misaki’s chest as he kisses the skin, the bed shaking as Misaki struggles. Several protests come from the boy’s lips, but he is cut off when master kisses his lips.

“Good morning!” The door flies open once again, but this time I can see a red haired woman standing in the doorway. “This is Aikawa from Marukawa publishing,” she says, her voice loud and a little shrill, “Sensei, you have finished manuscript, right?”

Who… the hell… is that? Her name sounds familiar, yet it doesn’t really ring a bell.

Master groans in irritation again, still holding Misaki down, but then the teen suddenly pushes him off and gets out of the bed.

“I’m so so sorry!” Misaki says, bowing down in front of the woman, who simply smiles at him and waves her right hand.

“It’s fine, don’t worry.” That lady has a very pretty smile—a friendly one. She must be someone who works with master. “Oi Sensei, get your ass to work! I need the manuscript!” Wow, she sure is fierce. I can’t help but think that that bright red lipstick matches her somewhat bitchy behavior.

Misaki has already made his way back downstairs and master slowly gets up, muttering something unintelligible as he practically rolls out of his bed, scooping me in his arm. He walks over to Aikawa and hands me over. “Do me a favor and take Suzuki-san to the living room while I get dressed,” he says. Now I finally recognize her; she’s master editor, who always barges into his apartment to pick up the manuscripts—which he never, _ever_ finishes on time. I’ve seen her a few times before, but because Misaki suddenly started living here I’d kind of forgotten about her.

Aikawa stares at me with her beautiful blue eyes and then leaves the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She gently presses me against her chest as she walks down the stairs and looks at Misaki, who is already in the kitchen.

“Ah, I’m really sorry that he causes you so much trouble,” Misaki says as the lady places me onto the couch.

“It’s not your fault. Sensei is the kind of author who simply can’t meet his deadlines, no matter how hard you try.” Sighing softly, Aikawa sat down next to me, her eyes still on the brunet. “Even if he’s writing one of his BL novels, I have to beg on my knees to get him to work. He’s utterly hopeless sometimes.”

Misaki laughs softly, but silences himself when master enters the living room, fully dressed, with a notepad and a pen in his hands.

“Oh right, before I forget,” Aikawa says suddenly as she jumps from the couch again, reaching for a small bag lying on the table. She pulls out a small package and gives it to Misaki. “I’ve brought you some Kuma cream puffs.”

“Ah, thank you very much!” Misaki has that cute thankful smile on his face as he accepts the gift. At the same time, master takes a seat next to me and starts writing. The pen flies over the paper and it makes me wonder why he can’t finish his work on time. Surely it cannot be because he doesn’t have any inspiration for his writing. Maybe he doesn’t like writing stories? But then again, why would you become a writer if you dislike writing?

I’m too lost in my thoughts to hear what everyone is saying. I’ve been living here for over a year now, but in all honesty I haven’t met a lot of people yet. So far, the only humans that I’ve seen here are master, Misaki, Takahiro and Aikawa. That probably means that master isn’t the kind of person who makes friends easily, but I must say that it doesn’t surprise me.

All of a sudden, Misaki starts running to the hallway, his lover following him. I can hear Aikawa sigh as she starts reading master’s work, but soon she starts giggling, pressing her pen against her lips. She’s probably reading one of his BL novels—Aikawa really loves those stories.

“You shouldn’t just barge into people’s bedrooms like that,” master mocks as he returns to his seat, sitting across from the redhead.

“If I don’t do that, you would never come out of bed,” Aikawa replies, not looking up from the notepad, “Besides, I had the right to; the actual deadline was two weeks ago.” She only receives a growl in reply, but still doesn’t pay any attention to master and focusses on reading.

Master glances at me and pats my head, as if I’m the one who’s in need of attention. In actual fact, it is him who is always feeling all abandoned and lonely whenever Misaki is gone, even when Takahiro and Aikawa are around. I must admit that the house feels emptier without Misaki; he brings liveliness to this place and to all of us.

Large blue eyes stare in our direction. “Sensei, the manuscript’s good, but there’s something that has been bothering me…”

“What is it?” master asks in an irritated voice, obviously not wanting to hear his editor complain, “If this is about me not being creative enough, then don’t bother. Misaki won’t let me try anything new with him.” A smirk decorates his face and I mentally roll my eyes. Sheesh, he really is a pervert.

“This isn’t about work,” Aikawa says, earning a confused look from me—which she cannot see, of course. Normally, she just keeps talking about master’s work, telling him to meet his deadlines and set himself to work, ranting about how she always has to babysit. “It’s about Misaki…” She looks so…serious.

Upon hearing the boy’s name, my owner’s eyes dart up to meet his editor’s. “What about him?”

“His last name is Takahashi, so… is he Takahiro’s brother?” I think I understand what she’s thinking; she thinks that master is using Misaki as a replacement for his brother.

Violet eyes soften and a smile taints the man’s lips. “Don’t worry, there’s no reason for me to replace Takahiro. I don’t love him anymore. Misaki is the one I love now.” Master is always so straightforward when it comes to his own feelings, which is also one of the things that I like about him. However, he didn’t confess to Takahiro, because he didn’t want to lose a precious friend. Man, it’s so tough to figure him out.

Aikawa puts the pen and notepad onto the table and shows us a weak smile. “I don’t mind, as long as you’re really sure about your feelings. It wouldn’t be right to use a boy like Misaki—he’s too kind and sweet. Surely he would be heartbroken if he ever discovered that—

“Aikawa, I love him,” master repeats, his tone as confident as his expression. He crosses his legs and continues to stare at her. Yep, he’s straightforward all right.

I watch Aikawa’s smile widen, this time turning into a real, honest smile. She nods, probably implying that she believes him. Even though she can act very fierce and mean sometimes, that redhead does have a sweet, caring side. It’s quite interesting to see how everyone acts differently around master from time to time, but I must say that master himself shows more sides of him when he’s with Misaki.

“That’s good to know, sensei. It’s great that you have a lover now!” Despite her words, her smile suddenly disappears from her face, and she turns serious again. “Now, we still have some other projects to discuss…” A loud, frustrated sigh comes from the man next to me.

“ _Well, you can’t blame her,_ ” I say to him in my head, “ _After all, Aikawa is only doing her job… and you should do the same._ ”


	7. Just Like Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, re-reading all these chapters brings back memories of season 1 of the anime.
> 
> Oh yeah, there's a sex scene in this chapter. It isn't nearly as explicit as the ones in my E-rated fanfics though. Also, Suzuki-san is a pervert :P

“Just a few more minutes…” Master is sitting next to me with a cigarette in his mouth, glaring impatiently at the wall clock. He _really_ wants to go pick Misaki up, doesn’t he? To be honest, I’m not sure why he’s being so excited about all this; spending some time alone with Misaki isn’t something rare, now is it?

“ _No, but if you’re in love, spending time with your beloved one is something great and precious nonetheless._ ” Brother does have a point, I suppose. It’s not like I’ve ever been in love with anyone, so there’s probably a lot that I don’t understand. Come to think of it, I also love spending time with my brother, even though I see him almost every single day.

“ _There’s no need to get all mushy…_ ”

A soft growl comes from master’s lips, making me glance at him in surprise. He has really never been _this_ desperate to see Misaki. Could this be because they’re going on a date?

“ _That could be the reason. Why are they going on a date anyway?_ ” I think it all started yesterday, when Misaki came back home.

* * *

“I’m back!” My eyes dart up to the front door to see a familiar brunet standing there. “Usagi-san, we got lots of mail today.” He looks at me, then at master, who is lying on me like I’m a pillow. I know that he’s just pretending to be asleep, because he was sitting upright less than a minute ago. He probably wants to ‘pounce’ on Misaki again.

Doe green eyes avert their gaze, and Misaki suddenly disappears into a room upstairs. When he returns, I notice that he’s holding a blanket in his arms. He slowly walks over to the couch and covers my owner with the pink colored sheet, a small sweet smile tainting his lips. It’s so nice to see that he cares about master so much. I’m so glad that they’re together.

All of a sudden, the weight on my belly disappears, and Misaki is pushed down onto the couch with master on top of him, holding him tight. The teen flails his arms, but he’s incapable of breaking free from the other’s strong grip.

“Damnit!” he says, his tone annoyed and a little angry, “You were just pretending to be asleep! How many times do I have to tell you; I’m not Suzuki-san!” That doesn’t mean that master doesn’t like hugging him. After all, Misaki’s skin is very soft, and I like it when he hugs me as well.

The arms around him simply tighten some more, pushing him against master’s chest. “You’re wrong,” a deep voice speaks, “This is nutritional intake.” How can hugging your lover be nutritional? Perhaps he needs a refill of love to get through the day… or something…

Surprisingly, Misaki’s protests stop, and his gaze softens. He wears a worried expression on his cute face. “Usagi-san, you reek of cigarettes. Cut back a little—you’ll die young at this rate.” That is so sweet.

“You’re right. I’ll stop when I die.” I roll my eyes mentally, paired with a deep sigh. What a damn insensitive man. Really, he can be such an asshole sometimes. He receives a glare from Misaki, followed by a rant, but the boy silences himself when he almost admits something that seems so unlike him. Almost… he almost said that he is worried about master.

Master quickly flips the brunet over, sealing his lips and kissing him hungrily. See, I knew that he was going to attack Misaki like that. However, he is stopped when Misaki suddenly puts me in between them, me sitting there upside down… which isn’t exactly comfortable. I can hear a sigh coming from master’s lips as he walks over to the kitchen, then a soft sweet whimper from Misaki. His large green eyes are glazed with concern. What’s bothering him? He furrows his brows in thought, making me all the more curious, but when a cute pink blush covers his face, I realize what he’s thinking about.

Misaki is considering his feelings for master.

How can a guy his age be so incredibly adorable? I’ve always been told that kids were cute, but Misaki is already a teenager and he’s still very sweet. It’s no wonder that my owner has fallen in love with a kindhearted person like him, but it irks me a little to find out that Misaki still hasn’t realized that he’s in love with master.

Furthermore, I have to say that sitting upside down is getting very uncomfortable, because all of my weight is resting on my head. It’s a good thing that I can’t really feel pain, because I’m pretty sure that this would hurt if I could. It’s also weird to see everything upside down—it’s somehow making me dizzy.

“Fine…” The sound of master’s voice pulls me back to reality. “Let’s go on a date. You have no classes tomorrow, right?” Misaki shakes his head, wearing a confused look on his face. “Good, then it’s settled.” With a mug of coffee in his hands, he walks out of the room, leaving me and Misaki all alone.

“Man, why does he always do that?” the brunet mutters, mild irritation evident in his voice. Actually, despite that I know I shouldn’t, I can’t help but giggle. Master and Misaki are just too cute together. They fight a lot, but they always manage to make up again, and then they have those sweet lovey-dovey moments that always paint a smile on my face.

“ _I hope that you will enjoy your first date, Misaki._ ”

* * *

“ _So,_ ” my brother says, “ _Does that mean that Misaki is getting more serious about his relationship with master?_ ” That would be really good, considering that Misaki seems to be very insecure about their relationship. I guess he really wants to be more like a lover to our owner. “ _But… what happened to you, after that?_ ”

“ _Well, I had to spend the rest of the day upside down, until master finally took me back to bed._ ” I can still remember how annoying that was. Times like that really make me wish that I could just talk to master and Misaki. Really, humans have no idea what we have to go through every day. To be honest, I don’t even know what Misaki does all day, except for cooking and cleaning the house when he’s at home.

“ _He’s a college student, right? That probably means that he goes to university and studies there._ ” Wow, it must be convenient to have a creator with such a complicated private life. Come to think of it, my creator was a lonely woman, who never seemed to want anyone near her. She would speak to me every so often, talking about her feelings. When I first met master, he kind of reminded me of her, which worried me. My creator was always very sad, not letting anyone know how she really felt. I’ve prayed, ever since the day that master bought me, that he wouldn’t end up like her, and I’m very happy that he has Misaki now.

After these rather unhappy thoughts have entered my mind, the room falls silent, save for master’s soft breaths.

“ _Life can be so harsh…_ ” I have to agree with my brother. As far as I know, Misaki lost his parents ten years ago in a car accident. He’s such a sweet boy; he doesn’t deserve those sad memories. That is why… I hope, from the bottom of my imaginary heart, that master will make him truly happy.

“It’s time.” Master’s voice is gentle and low, but I can hear the excitement behind his words as well. He quickly rises from the couch and makes his way out of the room, soon closing the door behind him as he goes on his way to pick Misaki up. I guess that going on a date with Misaki is very special to him.

Date… I don’t even know what people do on a date, but it must be a lot of fun.

“Whether it’s fun or not depends on the person that you’re with,” my brother starts, willing to give me another lecture, but I hear none of it. My mind is still with master, wondering what he will make of his date with his young lover. I giggle mentally, earning a growl from my fellow Suzuki-san. Misaki and master are really, truly adorable together.

* * *

 

It’s already dark outside when the door of the condo suddenly flies open, startling me a little. I can hear shoes being kicked off and soon Misaki and master stumble into the living room together, with master pulling on the brunet’s clothes. What… what is going on in here? The light goes on, allowing me to see everything more clearly, and I notice that the two men are already half-naked. Actually, Misaki is practically entirely nude, only wearing his unbuttoned pink shirt. Are they… going to do _it_?

“ _Oh hell no!_ ” my brother yells, but I’m rather excited. After all, I’ve never seen master and Misaki have actual sex. “ _Stop being such a pervert!_ ” I decide to simply ignore him and focus on the couple again. Misaki is shivering heavily as master gets on his knees in front of him. The writer takes Misaki’s... cock in his hand and starts sucking on the tip. It’s a good thing that I’ve been reading master’s novels; they’ve taught me a lot of things.

A soft moan comes from Misaki’s lips, followed by a trail of sweet sounds as his lover takes more of him in his mouth, sucking on the erect flesh.

“Ahh!” Even the boy’s voice is quivering as his hands rest on master’s shoulders. He seems to be enjoying this a lot, yet he’s still struggling a little. His legs wobble and he soon falls to the ground, being caught in master’s embrace. One of the man’s fingers runs over Misaki’s penis, until it finds a small hole and enters it slowly. I think I remember reading something similar, but why is he doing it?

“ _He’s preparing him. It can be quite painful to be penetrated, so he tries to limit the pain._ ” That does make sense. After all, two men aren’t supposed to have sex in the first place—it has to be one man and one woman. Yet, these two are doing it nonetheless, because they love each other. I stare at the lovers in happiness, pleased that they’re being so intimate.

Misaki is now lying on the ground with master on top of him, sucking on one of his pink nipples. One of his large hands sneaks downwards and grabs the brunet’s erection, pumping it steadily.

“Wait! Don’t touch them at the same ti—Haa!” Why is Misaki protesting like that? He sounds like he’s feeling good, so why does he want master to stop? “Usagi-san, turn the lights off. It’s embarrassing!” Well, that explains a lot. Misaki is simply being shy and embarrassed. I wonder if having sex with master makes him feel uncomfortable.

Suddenly, master grabs Misaki’s hands and pins them above his head, staring right into the boy’s large green eyes. “But you want to know more about me, right?” he says, his voice deep and husky, even making me shiver, “I want to know more about you too, Misaki.” Oh dang, they’re having one of their sugary sweet moments again. How can it be that master even makes _my_ heart beat faster?

“ _They’re about to fuck and you’re saying that they’re sweet? What the hell is wrong with you?!_ ” Yes, I know that he’s just going to call me a ‘pervert’ again, but it doesn’t matter to me. I’m simply fascinated by all this, because it’s something I’m completely unfamiliar with. It’s not like a teddy bear could ever had sex with another stuffed animal.

My thoughts are interrupted by a loud moan coming from Misaki’s lips, and when I look at the couple my jaw nearly drops. Master is inside of Misaki, thrusting in a fast, even pace. Erotic sounds of bliss fill the room, accompanied by weird squishing sounds.

This is not what I was expecting to witness, but I have to say that it looks… very hot. Misaki’s small slender body is wet and red, his eyes closed and filled with tears—which I assume are tears of pleasure rather than pain. Master, on the other hand, is still looking at his lover with a loving gaze, panting just loud enough for me to hear. They both look so caught up in the moment… so passionate.

It’s… beautiful.

“ _And you, my dear brother, are the most perverted teddy bear that I’ve ever known,_ ” my fellow bear mutters, obviously pleased that he’s on the other couch and unable to watch them. I guess someone is feeling a little uneasy, but I can’t see why. Witnessing something so full of love is like a dream coming true to me, and I can tell that master and Misaki are both enjoying this as well.

An imaginary smile decorates my face. Their first date must have gone very well.


	8. Don't Go

“ _Misaki is gone!_ ” I yell as master enters the bear room with me under his arm, “ _He’s left the house!_ ”

“ _What?!_ ” My brothers and sister say in reply, almost sounding like a choir. They seem to be just as shocked as I am by the matter. I didn’t see this coming at all; it practically happened out of blue.

Master carefully places me onto a stool and stares at my brothers and sisters on the shelves. I can hear him sigh heavily as he studies their small black eyes, probably sad that he can’t see the life in them. He should know that he’s not alone. He should know that we are always watching him, listening to him and thinking about him.

“ _But…what happened to Misaki? Did he and master have a fight?_ ”

“ _No, but Takahiro called yesterday, saying that he wanted to take Misaki back home or something. They were talking about Misaki’s brother coming back after being transferred for work._ ” They all look at me like they don’t understand a word of what I’m saying, but I have to admit that even I can’t comprehend why Misaki would have to go live with his brother again. Besides, it was all going so well between him and master.

Speaking of master, he appears to have already left the room without me noticing and without taking me with him. He must be really upset; he never forgets to take me back with him. Come to think of it, ever since Misaki left, he hasn’t been taking care of himself anymore. He didn’t even eat breakfast this morning. Normally he would make some weird looking yellow rock—which is supposed to be an omelet—but he didn’t come near the kitchen at all. I really hope that he’s not sinking into a state of depression.

My brothers and sisters are chatting, but I hear none of it. I’m too worried about master to listen to them. That poor man must feel lonely after living with Misaki for so long. We’re all so used to the brunet’s presence that I can hardly imagine a life without him anymore.

Yet, he’s gone now.

“ _So, basically this means that Takahiro kidnapped Misaki?_ ” Wait, where did they get that from? Master allowed Misaki to go back to his brother, telling him that he should live with his family, but now he seems to be falling apart slowly. It’s like he forced himself to let Misaki go, but why?

“ _Perhaps master thinks that Misaki doesn’t want to live with him,_ ” one of my brothers says, “ _After all, the boy has never been clear about his feelings and he’s always protesting. That is, from what I’ve seen and heard._ ” That’s true, but isn’t it obvious that Misaki cares about master? I don’t think that he would’ve stayed here for so long if he didn’t want to.

“ _Well, one thing’s for sure; we need Misaki back!_ ” another Suzuki-san points out, “ _The big question is…how?_ ”

“ _We just create an army of teddy bears and go over to his brother’s house to abduct Misaki and bring him back here!_ ” I mentally roll my eyes at his stupidity.

“ _We can’t move, you idiot,_ ” I say in reply, earning an irritated growl from the other. It would be very convenient if we could, but we’re nothing more than stuffed animals. Our only purpose is to sit in a room and be cuddled by our owners, if they even want to cuddle us to begin with. Our epic operation plan to save Misaki just won’t work.

An unexpected silence fills the room and it surprises me that no one has got anything to say. I guess that we’re all very sad that Misaki is gone, and it doesn’t help that we can’t do a thing to get him back. I’m really going to miss him—actually, I’m already missing him. It’s been one day, but the house seems so quiet without that cheery boy around. He’s always yelling at master when he tries to pounce on him and he hums songs whenever he’s cleaning the house. Those are only little things, but they’re precious to me.

“ _You know,_ ” a sister of mine says softly, “ _Before Misaki left, he changed our ribbons..._ all _of them. He’s never done that before._ ” I didn’t even know that master has so many ribbons for us, but it appears that he’s the type of person that needs to buy everything in large quantities, no matter how useless it is.

Suddenly, the door to our family room opens again, revealing master. He has a sad, lifeless expression on his face, one that makes him seem so empty that it scares me. I don’t think that he’s ever been this miserable before. Slowly, he walks over to me and picks me up, holding me in both arms. I’m surprised when he suddenly gives me a hug, but what surprises me even more is the sobbing sounds coming from him.

_Master is crying…_

* * *

Oh for the love of this 'god' that humans seem to believe in, how many days has it been? It feels like it’s been ages since Misaki left.

“ _It’s been a week,_ ” my brother replies as he sits on the other couch, his usual spot, “ _Come to think of it; tomorrow is Misaki’s birthday, isn’t it?_ ” Oh man, that means that we won’t even be able to celebrate his birthday with him, and I was really looking forward to it. I really hope master will go visit him tomorrow.

Master is currently talking on the phone to someone. I can’t quite hear what he’s saying, but it must be about Misaki staying at his brother’s place. Is master trying to get him back now? Humans really are indecisive creatures; they constantly change their minds.

“ _Shouldn’t you be happy that he wants to get Misaki home again? You are the one who’s constantly complaining about his absence._ ” The real reason why I’ve been complaining so much is because master has actually cried quite a lot in the past seven days, which breaks my heart. I really hate seeing him like that, so I keep wishing that Misaki suddenly just barges into the apartment and tells him that he wants to stay with him. Of course Misaki wouldn’t do that…

My eyes study master again, noticing the mild smile on his face as he listens to the other person. Could it be that he’s talking to Misaki? That would explain why he seems happier all of a sudden.

Unfortunately, his smile soon disappears, and I can see the sad glint in his lavender eyes again. He opens his mouth, about to say something, but remains silent.

“ _Master really hates being alone, doesn’t he?_ ” my brother asks, his observation making me wonder how master managed to survive those years before meeting Misaki. He was always lonely, I know that for sure, but he’s most certainly never been _this_ depressed. Whenever he smiles, it only lasts for a few mere seconds. Even Aikawa is worried about him, because he hardly talked to her during her last visit. The only thing that lady ever worries about is him making his deadlines, so this is definitely bad.

If anyone can hear my prayer, then please give us Misaki back.

“ _You’re seriously praying even though you don’t believe in any gods?_ ”

“ _Just because I don’t believe doesn’t mean that I can’t pray,_ ” I reply, a bit irritated by my brother’s remark. He simply mutters a ‘whatever’ and decides to say no more, which gives me the chance to try and eavesdrop the conversation master is having. This doesn’t work as he seems to have just ended the call, and within a few seconds he’s run up the stairs. I mentally blink in surprise; what’s gotten into him?

He stays upstairs for a pretty long time before he dashes down the stairs again. Isn’t he the one who always tells Misaki not to run down the stairs? He looks like he’s in a hurry—he’s running towards the hallway like someone’s about to drop dead.

My brother and I stare at one another, completely overwhelmed by confusion as we hear the door slam shut. What the heck just happened?

“ _You know,_ ” my brother says, laughing a little, “ _I think your prayers have been answered._ ”

“ _I really hope so,_ ” I say, an imaginary smile decorating my face. Master will bring Misaki back, I’m sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't noticed, this fanfic is more like a collection of snapshots than and actual story, describing Suzuki-san's POV in different situations. There will be a big time skip after this chapter to the next, which will be about Akihiko's birthday. I think I didn't add the reunion of Akihiko and Misaki, because they went on a trip together the next day, so Suzuki-san wasn't there to see the reunion. Anyway, there's only 2 chapters left, so I'll try to finish re-uploading the story tomorrow.


	9. Good Old Rabbit

For where I’m sitting, I can see the calendar hanging on the wall, a bright red circle marking today’s date; March 3. Today it is master’s birthday and I can’t help but feel excited. We stuffed animals don’t really celebrate our birthday, but I’ve learned that humans consider it a very important day.

“ _Why the heck do they even need a calendar?_ ” my brother asks, “ _Is it so hard for them to remember important things?_ ” It’s a little weird to write down your own birthday, but I guess that humans have a lot more to think about than us. After all, master leaves the house every once in a while and he’s often very busy with work.

My brother scoffs. “ _Yeah right, he never even finishes work on time. He’s always too busy pouncing on Misaki to even care about his books._ ” I can’t help but laugh inwardly as he says that, knowing that it’s true. Even after all this time, he still hasn’t changed one bit.

No, wait, that isn’t true; he has become happier. Misaki came into his life and turned it upside down…that’s what’s changed.

“ _Come to think of it, where did Misaki go? He suddenly left the condo and hasn’t returned yet._ ” To be honest, I didn’t even notice that Misaki’s not around, and it embarrasses me. How could I not miss the boy’s presence? He is an important member of our family.

My train of thoughts is interrupted by the sound of footsteps, coming from the stairs. Wait, did master manage to finish his work on time? What on Earth is happening here? I catch sight of him as he walks over to the kitchen and takes a glass from one of the cabinets. At the same time, he turns on the coffee maker.

“ _Uh-oh,_ ” my brother says softly, “ _That isn’t a heat-resistant glass he’s got there._ ” That guy never learns, does he? I hope that Misaki comes back before he does something stupid.

“Where’s…Misaki?” master asks tiredly, as if he’s just woken up from a deep sleep. He must have worked very hard this morning; he looks even worse than a zombie this time. Seriously, master needs to learn how to take care of himself properly.

All of a sudden, I hear the annoying sound of the phone, followed by an irritated growl from master. I guess he isn’t in a good mood because Misaki is out. He slowly walks over to the ringing device and then finally answers it.

“Usami Akihiko,” he says, his voice low and grumpy. Surprisingly, his expression changes to a more joyful one as he listens to the person on the phone. It must be someone he knows. “No, I’ve just finished work, so you can come over if you want.” I wonder who that is. Perhaps it’s Takahiro?

After the conversation has come to an end, master approaches the couch where I’m sitting and takes a seat next to me, forgetting about his coffee. He pats my head and sighs, the look in his eyes telling me that he misses Misaki. I wonder why the boy left without even leaving a note for him. He should know by now that master is a worry wart when it comes to him.

“I wonder if Misaki has forgotten about it,” he mutters in a sad voice. It couldn’t be, right? Would Misaki really forget about something as important as his lover’s birthday? Maybe he is going to try to surprise master today…although I don’t think that Misaki is the type of guy to do something like that.

“ _Well, the boy does have his moments,_ ” brother points out, and I have to agree with him. There was this one time where he tried to seduce master, but he ended up failing miserably. I bet that it must have hurt his pride a little, because he hasn’t made a move on the man ever since. Well, Misaki isn’t exactly bold to begin with, so it doesn’t surprise me.

Just when master is about to get up, the doorbell rings, and I can see the corners of his mouth turn upwards. He quickly walks over to the front door—yet still as gracefully as ever—and opens up for a man who I’ve never seen before. The stranger has brown hair, a slightly lighter color than Misaki’s, and he’s a little taller than the teen.

“Hiroki, it’s good to see you again.” Master keeps smiling mildly as his friend takes off his shoes and coat, but the other only growls.

“You know, you’re lucky that I don’t have too many essays waiting for me at home,” the man says, sounding a little irritated. What crawled up his butt and died?

Strangely, the smile on master’s face still doesn’t fade. “I’m glad that you’re here,” he replies kindly, not bothering to say anything back to this Hiroki guy. Normally I would’ve expected master to say something blunt in return, but he appears to be in a very good mood right now. Then again, I guess it’s nice if someone visits you on your birthday.

Still, I’m starting to feel irritated. Where is Misaki? He better not leave master hanging like this!

“ _Relax bro, he’ll be back._ ”

“ _I do hope so,_ ” I mutter in reply, staring at Hiroki as he sits down on the other couch. Now that I can see him more clearly, I notice how much he looks like Misaki. Heck, the two of them could be brothers! Well, except for the fact that Misaki doesn’t frown as much as Hiroki does. If he keeps looking at me like that, he’s going to get wrinkles soon. That’s what I’ve read in some random magazine that Aikawa brought along the other day.

“So, Akihiko, I assume that you have seen the light and that you’ll turn in your manuscripts on time from now on?” Hiroki asks, his tone a little doubtful. He doesn’t seem to be so sure of what he’s saying.

Master laughs softly as he sits down next to me. His laugh is…really dreamy. I’ve never heard him laugh like that before. “No, I simply didn’t want my editor to come murder me on my birthday.”

“You should really take your work more seriously.” It’s not like no one has ever told master that before though; Misaki says it to him all the time. Sometimes I really wonder why master calls his lover stubborn…

“What, did you come here today to lecture me?”

Hiroki sighs and then shakes his head. “I know that it won’t change a thing,” he admits, and I’m glad that he knows master so well. He then takes a small wrapped package out of his pocket and hands it over to Akihiko. “Happy birthday.” How nice, he’s giving him a present! I wonder what’s inside.

With another pure smile, the other accepts the present and unwraps it, taking out a small hardcover book. He studies the title carefully before looking back at his friend again. “Thank you, Hiroki. I was really looking forward to this book.”

The brunet rolls his eyes. “I know you moron, that’s why I brought it for you.” Why does he always sound so…angry?

“ _I think that he’s just being shy._ ”

“So Hiroki,” master starts, “How is everything between you an—” He stops talking as the door suddenly flies open, revealing Aikawa and another brown haired man. What’s with all the brunets all of a sudden?! Who is that guy anyway?

“Usami-sensei, we have arranged a birthday party for you to celebrate this special day!” the man says loudly, a large grin on his face. What’s up with him? “There will be tons of people who’d love to congratulate you, so get yourself all ready and dressed.” What the hell? Who does that guy think he is, ordering master around like that?

“I’m not interested.” Why am I not surprised?

“Sensei, please just go with it for once,” Aikawa practically begs as she moves closer, “It’s just for one day and it will raise your popularity for sure!” I don’t think that master cares about his popularity at all. After all, the man already has tons of fans, and he’s filthy rich compared to most people.

“Okay, that’s it.” I look at Hiroki to see that he’s standing there, eyeing Aikawa and the other man sternly with his arms crossed. “I know that I hardly ever say this, but Akihiko is right. If he doesn’t want you to throw a party for him, then don’t force him to go. It’s _his_ birthday, so just let him be.”

I think that I was wrong about Hiroki. At first, I thought that he’s just some guy who always mocks and scolds master, but he stands up for him as well. In the end, it appears that Hiroki is a nice guy.

“ _But still, he shouldn’t frown so much._ ” I giggle softly at this.

Aikawa and the stranger stare at one another for a while, but then the redhead finally nods and smiles at master. “That’s right,” she says, sounding surprisingly friendly, “We shouldn’t force you to go. I’m sure you want to spend some more time with Misaki-kun as well.” Slowly, she moves backwards and tugs the man’s sleeve. “Let’s go Isaka-san.” The man furrows his brows, but then complies and leaves the condo again. I’m glad that they aren’t going to ruin master’s birthday.

“Wait, who’s Misaki?” Hiroki asks, studying his friend curiously, “I didn’t know you had a lover.”

“I do, but he’s not here at the moment.” Master sounds so calm, but I know that deep down he’s worried about Misaki right now.

Hiroki is about to say something back when suddenly a phone starts ringing, but it has an unfamiliar ringtone. The brunet digs in his pockets and flips his cell phone open. “What is it? No, I’m just at a friend’s house right now.” The voice on the other side sounds like a younger man. I can’t hear what he says, but he sounds very friendly. “Don’t say such stupid things, you moron! I’ll be there in second.” With a bright red color on his face, Hiroki clicks the button to end the call and puts his phone back.

A chuckle comes from master’s lips. “Is your lover missing you?” he teases, smirking evilly.

“What kind of nonsense are you spewing over there?” Wow, he talks just like Misaki. I guess that they have a lot more in common than I thought. “Anyway, I have to go now.”

“Hiroki, thanks for coming over today.” The smirk on master’s face changes into a faint smile as he watches his friend leave. The other simply mutters a ‘whatever’ before getting out and closing the door behind him. I think I’m starting to like Hiroki more. He seems like a good friend.

* * *

“Usagi-san, I’m home!” Finally, Misaki is back. It sure took him long enough.

As soon as he sets a foot in the living room, master traps the boy in his strong arms and drags him towards the couch. He pushes the brunet down, Misaki’s head landing on my stomach, and hovers over him. The look in his eyes is serious, stern, and yet…loving.

“Misaki, where have you been? I was so worried about you.” His arms tighten around the brunet’s slender body as he stares into his green irises. “Why didn’t you leave a note?”

“Because…I didn’t think it would take so long.” Misaki’s face is already reddening, even though master hasn’t said anything embarrassing yet. Is it just me, or do all ukes blush a lot?

“ _Ukes? What are you talking about?_ ”

“ _Well, in a relationship between two men, the uke is on the receiving side, and—_ ”

“ _Stop reading those perverted BL novels whenever you get the chance!_ ” I don’t understand why my brother gets so upset every time I mention master’s novels, but I like reading them.

Misaki whimpers sweetly as master starts leaving a trail of kisses down his neck, his hands trying to push the man off—which, as usual, isn’t working at all. Instead, he is rewarded with a soft kiss on the lips, and all of a sudden his protests seem to have come to an end. It appears that he is finally giving in.

“Uhm, Usagi-san,” he says as he pulls back from the kiss, reaching for a plastic bag that’s lying next to the couch, “I-I didn’t really know what to get you, so I hope that you’ll like this.” He retrieves a black box from the bag and hands it over to master. The box is covered with white bunnies, making me snicker. What a fitting gift for a man who’s often called ‘rabbit’.

For a few seconds, master stares at the box curiously, but then a smile decorates his face. He gazes lovingly at the brunet and pushes him back down, kissing him more passionately. Seeing that makes me smile mentally as well, and a warm fuzzy feeling bubbles up inside of me.

“ _Happy birthday, master ‘Usagi’._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe I actually wrote this chapter as something that happened before the chapter in the manga where Misaki and Akihiko were supposed to go on a picnic during the cherry blossom season, but to be perfectly honest I can't remember. This story is already so old...
> 
> That being said, I think you can figure out what the 'black box' is that Akihiko got for his birthday.


	10. My First Kiss

“I’m so tired!” I awake from the sound of Misaki’s voice and look over to the door, watching him walk in with a paper bag in his hands. “Next time you can go get the damn burger yourself.”

Master chuckles as he closes the door behind him, his eyes never leaving the brunet. He slowly follows Misaki to the kitchen and wraps his arms around the boy as he’s come to a halt.

“Baka, what are you doing?” Misaki mutters, a faint blush decorating his round cheeks. Carefully placing the bag onto the counter, he looks over to me. His eyes wear an empty look, as if he’s thinking of something, and he doesn’t even struggle when master suddenly starts kissing his neck. Whatever is going on in his head must be very important.

“Misaki, I love you.” It’s only a soft whisper, but I can still hear the man’s confession even from this distance. A small smile creeps onto his face as he starts roaming his hands over Misaki’s clothed chest.

I can hear my brother sigh. “ _Sheesh, they’ve just gotten back and he’s already in the mood?_ ” I can’t help but wonder…is master ever _not_ in the mood? Sometimes I really think that he is absolutely insatiable, but I guess that it’s simply his way of expressing his love for Misaki.

Suddenly, Misaki swiftly moves away from master and laughs somewhat nervously. “I was really surprised to bump into Kamijou today.”

“Me too,” master admits, making no move to pounce on Misaki, “Come to think of it, he still needs to return those books he’s borrowed. I should call him so he doesn’t forget.”

Misaki eyes widen dramatically and his jaw drops. “Wh-what? Usagi-san and Kamijou are acquaintances?” He seems really taken aback by master’s remark, like he has discovered something very shocking. That confuses me though. If I remember correctly, Kamijou is that guy that frowns so much. Has Misaki never seen that man around here?

“ _I think that he always visits when Misaki isn’t home._ ” It’s hard for me to remember; Hiroki has been here a couple of times to borrow books from master, or to get his own books back. They both seem to have a love for literature, especially Hiroki.

“ _Well, he did mention that he’s a literature professor._ ”

“ _I believe that he’s Misaki’s teacher,_ ” I say in reply, “ _The boy doesn’t seem to like him all that much though. It must be because he always acts like he’s angry or annoyed._ ”

My brother hums in agreement. “ _You did mention that he has a lover, right? How did you find out?_ ”

“ _Well, he sometimes gets phone calls from another guy who calls him ‘cute’, and master is writing novels about him and that lover._ ” Actually, I was very surprised to find out that Hiroki has a lover as well. Whoever the guy is, he must have the patience of a saint. His name was…Nowaki, I think. I can’t really remember, because I haven’t read Junai Egoist in a while—master has been too busy with his normal novels.

Speaking of Junai Egoist…I wonder if Hiroki knows that master is writing those novels about him. Has he ever read any of them?

“ _You want him to read that stuff?! Brother, I’m starting to believe that you have a BL fetish._ ” He says it like he’s mocking me.

“ _Fetishes are good for you; they give you a reason to be happy with your life._ ”

“ _Why would you need something like that if you have an entire family living here? Aren’t we the reason why you should be happy?_ ” Brother sounds like he’s…jealous. This is the first time I’ve heard him talk like that. “ _What? Don’t be ridiculous! Of course I’m not je—_ ”

“Usagi-san!” Our conversation is cut off by Misaki’s sudden whining. “Come on, just tell me!”

Master simply looks away, slowly walking off to the stairs as he ignores the cries of his lover. Shouldn’t he be glad that Misaki is interested in his matters? Why is he giving him a cold shoulder all of a sudden?

Large green eyes dart around the room, until Misaki’s gaze locks on me. His brows are furrowed in thought, and his lips are clenched shut. Then, he looks back at master, a blush covering his face. “Fine,” he says, “I’ll do as you ask, so close your eyes.”

Wait, is Misaki…going to kiss master? It seems so unbelievable, but why else would he ask him to close his eyes?

The expression on master’s face tells me that he is just as confused and surprised as I am, but there’s also a tiny little smile on his lips. “Are you serious?” he asks, a small laugh evident in his voice.

“Just hurry up!” I can’t suppress the giggle as I notice the determined look Misaki is wearing, but I’m caught completely off guard as the brunet walks over to me and takes me in his arms, carrying me towards master. What in the world is he trying to do? Is he going to use me as a shield to protect himself against master’s ‘attacks’?

Master’s face comes closer and closer, his eyes closed as he’s waiting for something to happen. When I’m just an inch away from him, Misaki freezes for a moment, but then presses my mouth against master’s.

Wait, does this mean that master is kissing _me_? What the heck is going on in here?!

As I try to recover from the shock, I’m starting to concentrate on the feeling of master’s lips on mine. His mouth is surprisingly soft, and the feeling is strangely pleasurable. Still, it’s hard for me to describe the weird feeling I get in my belly. So this is what it feels like to be kissed by someone…

“ _How can you even feel that much? Isn’t it just a light kiss?_ ”

“ _Well excuse me for having a sensitive mouth!_ ” I spit back at him. Sheesh, does he have to ruin this special moment? This is my first kiss for crying out loud; I’m supposed to be enjoying and savoring this moment to the fullest…or that’s what I’ve read in various romance novels.

It only lasts for a few mere seconds, and then master opens his eyes again. I can easily see the irritation in his eyes as he stares over my shoulder, probably looking at Misaki. His frustration is understandable though; I’d be disappointed if someone refused to kiss me on the lips as well.

Two strong arms surround Misaki as he tries to run away, trapping him between master’s body and mine.

“Why is it always so easy to see through your lies?” the man growls, his grip tightening. I wonder if Misaki realizes how much he’s hurting master, but I can’t really think straight right now. The kiss made me feel weird, and I’m still a little dazed. Now I finally understand why humans enjoy kissing their lovers so much. Yet, I find it odd that my stuffed body is feeling so fluttery all of a sudden. Is that normal?

* * *

_Closing his eyes, Misaki leaned in as he was met with the wonderful feeling of Akihiko’s lips on his. He could feel himself shiver with pleasure as those cold hands ran down his bare back, but his body felt so hot that even those freezing fingertips left burning tickling sensations on his skin._

_As Akihiko deepened the kiss, shapeless emotions dwelled up inside of him, and he could feel butterflies in his stomach as he was overwhelmed by his love for the lovely brunet. He would never love anyone like he loved Misaki._

* * *

That’s right…I remember now. The feeling is often described as ‘butterflies in your stomach’, and it means that you are excited to be kissing that person. Does that mean that I…love master? I mean, of course I love master, but not like that! That would be weird, because he’s human and I’m a teddy bear. Besides, I can say for sure that I don’t love him, because I want him to stay with Misaki. They’re happy together, so why would I want to have master all to myself?

“ _Are you seriously thinking that you could be in love with a human being?_ ” my brother butts in again.

“ _I know that I’m not in love with him,_ ” I answer, a little annoyed by his apathetic behavior, “ _If I were in love with him, I’d want to steal him away from Misaki, and I don’t want that at all._ ” Truth be told, I am kind of happy that master was the first one to kiss me. It does make me feel happy inside.

Yet, despite that, I hope that Misaki and master will stay together and love each other forever. I want master to be truly happy, with that adorable brunet by his side…and the rest of our big happy family.


End file.
